Another Battle
by jessica.dangerfield.9
Summary: Rated M- I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Inspired by original books by Richelle Mead & other fan fictions. Romitri babies. Multiple bonds (see "A Wanted Torment" on Wattpad for 'blood bond' clarification). A dhampir Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Another Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing- all credit to Richelle Mead.

_Chapter 1_

We were talking in the cabin. Everything was peaceful and I finally felt complete and at home and safe after what Dimitri and I had just done. I loved him so completely and totally as he did me and I never wanted to leave. I was bound to him in every way possible he had my heart, soul, virtue and mentally- we had created a blood bond- something he and I had come across in our bond research. I suddenly felt slightly nauseous, like something bad was about to happen. Mason appeared out of nowhere and I asked "Strigoi?" I mean what else could it be in the world of the supernatural? He nodded.

"How long?"

"20 minutes"

"How many?"

"90- after you and Liss"

"Thanks Mase"

I turned to Dimitri "I need your phone- now!" He handed it over no questions asked. I found the number I was looking for and pressed the call button.

"Petrov" Alberta answered "what can I do for you Belikov?"

"Alberta Strigoi headed to campus- we have 15mins tops. Wards are down as Jesses group canceled out the magic. I can sense them- getting stronger each second they get closer. 90 of them- after Liss and me."

"Put Belikov on" I handed the phone over

"She's right Alberta we have a buria situation. Buria."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Stay with Rose and give her that stake, I don't want her in danger but she'll end up in the midst of battle anyway and we need her."

"Done" he hung up and turned to me "we need to get dressed and you need to stay with me."

We got dressed in seconds and within 3 minutes Dimitri has handed me my first stake and said "read the hilt".

I did and what I saw had me smiling like a fool and on the verge of tears 'may this stake protect my heart, my soul, my Roza. I love you always and forever, Dimitri your comrade xoxo'. "Let's do this" I said and we snapped into battle mode and left the cabin and waited at the edge of the wards.

2 minutes later the Strigoi started streaming in I was struggling with my 7th and he seemed to be an ancient and I was thinking 'if only I could burn him' when he burst into flames and was nothing but a pile of ash seconds later. 'Rozaaaaa!' Came Dimitri's mental scream for help and I had his Strigoi's head ringed in flame and Dimitri had staked him within moments.

Once we were sure no more we're coming our way I checked the bond with Liss and found her and Christian (and Adrian) safe, worried but safe in the Moroi dorm under lockdown.

I turned to Dimitri "elementary Moroi dorms- Adrian mentioned something about 'easy pickings'" he nodded and we took off.

Minutes later we were at the dorms and helping 10 guardians take on 50 Strigoi. I lit up the 5 Strigoi 5 of the guardians were struggling with at once and they all took the opportunity to stake the Strigoi. Once the Strigoi realised I was in the room 12 of them turned on me and I called on the feeling I'd had when consumed by the darkness and pushed the substance out of my aura and into a tangible shield. I pushed the darkness shield out til it touch the 12 Strigoi and they were frozen in place and I whirled around plunging my stake in their hearts and all 12 were dead within seconds. Another 8 came at me and I repeated the process, and again as more kept coming until more came. I was sore and tired and through the bond with Dimitri I saw I was bruises but nothing more. I checked the bond with Liss read the situation with the senior Moroi dorms within seconds and relayed to Dimitri and took off. Dimitri and the other guardians hot on my heels. I burst into the lobby and staked the Strigoi in the doorway before he knew what was coming and yelled in a direct guardian order "novices retreat- now!" They responded instinctively and did as directed- not even registering it was me.

The Strigoi noticed me again, and once again I kept using the magic and stake hand in hand, switching between fire and darkness till no more Strigoi came. Dimitri looked at me and sent 'I love you' through the bond. And aloud said "at least half of those are yours and over half in the elementary dorm were yours too. I always knew you'd be good and likely surpass me and have you ever" he radiated pride and so much more. Just then Yuri said "just kiss her already Belikov".

"What?!" Dimitri and I exclaimed in unison.

"Just do it" Emil said and this time Dimitri leaned in and kissed me with so much love and passion and relief and I gladly returned it. Of course he was the one to pull away but kept an arm around my waist.

"We knew it!" The other guardians cheered in unison before we all returned to Alberta's office for a debriefing. Dimitri still hadn't broken his hold on me when we'd walked through campus and into Alberta's office.

"Oh thank god, about time you two" Alberta chuckled good nature fly when Dimitri and I walked through the door wrapped in each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The facts were laid out:

90 Strigoi breached the wards

Including 20 ancients

82 Strigoi killed

Of that 52 were mine- including 14 ancients

We had 4 dead guardians

2 dead Moroi

9 captured novices- 1 of which was Eddie

5 captured Moroi

2 captured guardians

The early warning and efficient lockdown was accredited as the reason for so few losses

And Dimitri and I were in a relationship

That last part was discussed to no end for easily 2 hours afterwards and it was agreed that while in guardian only situations we could be public.

The school reverted to human schedule and the sun was just barely up. All but 10 guardians were sent to the clinic then to sleep for 3 hours until the numbers were replenished. Dimitri never left my side and when I had the idea to check in with Mason he didn't argue and came to the gates with me I crossed the wards and called "Mason I need to check in with you. Help me find and rescue Eddie." He appeared before me and said "caves- 5 miles north. The cave in was cleared. 225 Strigoi still hiding- 50 ancients." "Thanks Mase" I said and let him go returning behind the wards and replaying it over to Dimitri. He was in action within a second not letting me leave his side the entire time. We were halfway to Alberta's office when I heard "Rosemarie" called with the ridiculous accent that could only signify my mother was around. "Mother" I returned and nodded when I spotted her. "Guardian Hathaway" Dimitri nodded to her from beside me. "Belikov" she returned.

"I assume you just arrived and are about to see Alberta" I stated.

"Correct."

"We were just about to see her and inform her of some new enlightenments, care to walk with us" Dimitri said always so polite.

"Dimitri" I held back a groan 'did you have to?' I added mentally.

'She's gonna find out anyway might as well get it over with'

'I hate it when you use normal logic and make sense'

'Same when you use your logic' he laughed

'You realise you just laughed out loud?' I mentally giggled

'Oh shit' he thought in Russian and I caught the translation and called him on it.

"No more not teaching me Russian Dimitri" I laughed out loud.

"It's Guardian Belikov, Rosemarie and why do I get the feeling I'm missed something here" my mother tried to chastise me.

"Because you are" Dimitri and I said in unison and Dimitri added "I prefer her calling me Dimitri Guardian Hathaway". We entered Alberta's office and told her the latest details and she had us onto Hans Croft, Head Guardian, on speaker within seconds asking us for my plan for a rescue mission. I was gobsmacked that they'd turned to me for leadership but quickly recovered. "I'm assuming with 225 Strigoi we're gonna need numbers- and lots. Assigning 2 per ancient that's 100 minimum, then another 1 per 3 Strigoi that's another 59. We'll leave 10 of the 80 academy guardians on campus so we need another 90 reinforcements. If there are fire or magic using Moroi teachers that wanna come we should have up to 20 of them too. And novices, the best 50 seniors from st vlads as back up at either entrance and to return to captured to campus with as much sunlight shining. I can sense the Strigoi and have a unique magic that allows me to paralyze them so I'm going in from second 1 and will stay through til the last is dead- orders to retreat or no. We need as much time as possible in the caves so reinforcements have to be here before 11am."

"Fine, consider it done" Hans said gruffly and hung up.

"How much time do you want in the caves Rose?" Alberta asked.

"5 hours absolute minimum but I'd prefer a minimum of 7."

"7 it is, we'll leave at noon and try to be back by 9, in at 1 out by 8."

"I hate the odds. We've never been up against these numbers before. If it weren't for how many I took out before and the fact so many are working together I wouldn't dare try." I was almost in tears by the end.

"Rose" Dimitri's voice was laced with emotion thickening his accent and I was powerless under it. I turned to face him and saw love, belief and absolute pride and confidence in his face and eyes. "You can get us through this- you're stronger than you think you are. I'm proud of how far you've come, how much you've matured. I have total faith, trust and belief in you."

"Dimitri" was all I said as I collapsed into his arms and cried. He held me and stroked my hair whispering "Roza" in my hair until I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I awoke an hour later still in Alberta's office with Dimitri, Mom and Alberta locked in a tense, whispered argument about my relationship with Dimitri- what else would it be? "You know I'm right here guys?"

"Roza" Dimitri kissed my cheek then added 'you need to feed' through the bond. 'Not yet' I replied.

"Rosemarie, I know you've done some stupid stuff in your time but this is beyond ridiculous!" My model mother all but yelled at me.

"Mom, you don't know me- you have no right to judge. No one really knows me except Dimitri- he's the only one I've truly let in, truly made myself vulnerable to."

"I'm not leaving her side Guardian Hathaway, never going to hurt her. She's my world, I won't live in a world without her."

"Since when were you sappy Belikov? And why my reckless daughter?"

"Since the moment I laid eyes on her and she's the only one that understands me- forces me to be vulnerable to her."

"I can see I'm not going to win this one. Look after her Belikov or you'll have me and her father to answer to."

"Yes Guardian Hathaway, understood."

"Mom, who is my dad?"

"He's a businessman with many enemies" Dimitri gulped"he's coming to meet you for your birthday."

"Is he who I think he is?" Dimitri asked.

"Ibrahim Mazur? Yes."

"What?!" Dimitri visibly paled. "No wonder your so dangerous Roza."

"Yes she has my Guardian instincts but her fathers look and attitude- that's what makes her a force to be reckoned with."

Just then all 160 Guardians coming on the mission entered the room. Alberta and I relayed the plan everyone signing on with the novice and Moroi idea- it was their fight too. Half an hour later we dispersed to get ready to leave at noon- Dimitri and I went to the cabin and had an intimate shower and feeding. I used spirit to heal the bite marks and we got dressed in seconds and had some of the food and met everyone else at the wards.

We had 160 Guardians, 50 novices, 20 Moroi fire using teachers and myself. We split the group in half, I was going in with the group on the far side with Dimitri. We made good time and entered the cave at 1pm on the dot.

We battled it out in the confined space. The Moroi were lighting rings around the heads of as many Strigoi as possible. Like the attack as soon as I was recognised I was ambushed. Similarly I used the darkness magic to push my advantage and kept channeling and pulling from Liss the darkness she'd built up healing other guardians and students alike earlier. I also searched out Adrian's aura and pulled the darkness from his. Being able to pull Adrian's darkness was a great thing- I relieved him of years of spirits side effects without letting the accompanying madness touch me. I sent it out freezing as many Strigoi as possible then whirling around and staking them. I took down Strigoi after Strigoi never faltering, never hesitating as I let battle-lust consume me.

We worked our way through the caverns, I sent feelers out and when I found any Strigoi I sent the darkness out to freeze them and was to lazy to walk around to stake them so I sent a flame their way and in milliseconds they were ash and my group were on the move again. We repeated the process til we met with the other group. The magic use was tiring me but I pushed through the exhaustion and pain to send a layer of darkness through the entire cave and froze any and all Strigoi in place. We quickly decided that half would retreat taking all the escaped captives, novices and Moroi back to behind the wards while we stole had about 2 hours of sun on our side and only 56 Strigoi left.

I released half my darkness magic and unfroze about 24 Strigoi including one of the remaining 3 ancients. The remaining 32 Strigoi I sent a burst of fire magic their way and turned them into piles of ash. I turned to see what was going on with the other 24 Strigoi and found one with his fangs about to bite into Dimitri's neck and before I knew what I was doing I had Dimitri out in the sun with a shield around him and the Strigoi a pile of ash at my feet. I released the shield from Dimitri and pulled him back into the fray. That close call had my adrenaline running at its max and I was so pissed off at the Strigoi I froze them all and told everyone except Dimitri to retreat back to the wards there were about 10 Strigoi left and 20 minutes until the sun was down. They all left and I burned the half the frozen Strigoi at once and Dimitri staked the rest. I again sent feelers out through all parts of the cave and came up with out 3 hidden Strigoi and burned them. I double checked using my nausea alarm and came up with nothing. I took Dimitri's hand and sent a steady hum of spirit through his body healing all cuts and bruises, a couple of fractured bones and sprains. I sent the darkness through me healing any injuries then turned with Dimitri's hand still in mine and ran. I put a spirit shield around us and pulled on shadow magic to make us reflect the shadows we passed until we reached the wards 10 minutes later.

I withdrew the magic and found the surprising sight of Liss at the edge of the wards. "I felt you pulling the darkness Rose, I saw practically all of Adrian's disappear to nowhere- he said he felt it too. There's practically no darkness in your aura- just the ring to say your shadow-kissed. What the hell happened?" She rushed without a breath.

"Liss I'll explain it later, but we need to get to the clinic- your needed."

"Fine but we're talking and you're explaining later- you too Guardian Belikov." She warned. Uh-oh.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

We got to the clinic and Dr Olendzki checked out Dimitri and I and we were asked to stay to have blood tests done and we weren't supposed to leave our room. But me being me, I had to go and check on Liss, Adrian and the other patients. When Liss or Adrian need a break healing I'd take over. I continued pulling the growing darkness from the other two but was getting exhausted and quite frankly all that blood was making me hungry.

Dimitri must have sensed it cause he called me back to our room, through the bond, in order to feed. We fell asleep soon after and were awoken 7 hours later by the doc. "Wake up sleepy heads. Your blood test and DNA test results have come back. Rose- both your DNA and blood was changing before our eyes. We believe when Vasilisa saved you she altered multiple genes but they weren't activated until the last 48 hours. 1 changed gene was your dhampir/dhampir fertility issue, another marks you as a Dragomir, one gives you access to magic- including 2 elements unique to the shadow-kissed. One gene altered but we're not sure if it is related to your being saved because Belikov has the same gene altered. It's the need for blood gene- you both have it altered but it seems to be specifically drawn to each other's. There is one other thing... Rose, have you had intercourse recently?" Umm, awkward much? "Yes" I simply answered numbly.

"Well... The blood test results show that you've just conceived."

I froze, I could take on Strigoi no problem but processing being pregnant and I lock up.

"How far along is she?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"We believe she conceived within the last 2 days but we need to do and ultrasound and another blood test because we believe the magic use might be accelerating things as when I examined her I felt a slight swelling of her abdomen."

"Rose, Roza, Roza look at me" I eventually focused back in on the room and turned to look at Dimitri 'I'm here, we'll get through this. We're going to be a family. If you want to leave we will' he sent mentally.

'Thank you. I love- both of you. I don't care what anyone says, our child, our family will survive and thrive while you and I continue to do our duty. I'm not leaving.' He hugged me to show just how much he understood.

"Belikov. It's your child isn't it? And the two of you are blood bound, aren't you?"

"Yes" was all he said.

"There's something else I need to let you know before we do another blood test and the first ultrasound. You both have enough Dragomir DNA to pass on the name to the child."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When your results showed Dragomir DNA as did Belikov's but to a lesser extent I rang the Queen and she called a meeting with council and pushed through alterations to the quorum law to include eligible dhampirs- you being one and Belikov another. She and council are removing Vasilisa as Dragomir Princess as you are the oldest Dragomir now and will be crowned as Princess on your birthday and will also represent the Dragomirs on council. The queen, council and head guardian have also decided that the day of the molnija ceremony you will also be promised as a guardian receiving full rights."

I was stunned, me The Dragomir Princess and a promised guardian with full rights before my 18th birthday.

"Can we please get this extra blood test and ultrasound done- I need to sleep this shock off."

"Yes Princess."

When we did the ultrasounds we found that I was pregnant with twins and was at about 4 weeks along due to all the magic use I've the last 2 and a bit days. Dimitri and I shed a couple of tears of happiness from being granted our biggest wish- children.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Dimitri and I were forced to sleep in the hospital over night. Lissa woke us up the next day and we were discharged with copies of the ultrasounds, blood and DNA test results reports and faxes from the queen about the altered laws and my name change.

As it turns out she was coming out in 8 hours from the time I woke up to crown me as Princess Dragomir, discuss my own guardian detail (ugh) and give me access to the Dragomir accounts and a new wardrobe. Liss ain't gonna be happy when she hears this on top of my relationship and blood bond with Dimitri, access to magic more unique than hers and the twins.

We got to her room and locked the door behind us "spill!" Was all she said and we handed over the file to let it do the talking for us and I blocked her emotions- I was not risking the reaction I would have if her reaction was sour. "I actually hate you" she said playfully. "You two will make great parents and I'm spoiling my little nieces or nephews or one of each absolutely rotten!" She squealed. "I'm gonna help you adjust to court life and teach you how to deal with the politics. Thanks for taking the extra stress off. I always thought of you as a sister and now you actually are. I love not being the only Dragomir anymore!" That was a relief.

"no more secrets though Rose".

"Agreed, but you do understand why I had to though."

"Yes. Now come on we have a coronation to prepare for!" The excitement returned and I opened up the bond again and felt only positive emotions and no blocks on her end.

Dimitri styled my hair so that I had two braids that curled around both side of my head and met at the nape of my neck off to my left and joined into one and continued down the front. It would envelope the tiara perfectly. As Dimitri did my hair Liss went to collect the gown Tatiana had had made for me and sent to admin. Liss and Dimitri helped me into it. Liss gave me a light make up job, then went to prepare for her role in my coronation and shooed Dimitri out the door and told him to return in a tux.

The 8 hours went fast and before I knew it Liss and Dimitri were escorting me across the empty campus to the receiving hall. Liss murmured a few words to the queen and slipped into position quietly. The queen then entered everyone bowing and Tatiana moving straight up to the stage not pausing to speak with anyone. Once she was on the stage (which had a table holding what assumed were coronation papers and a cushion I would clearly have to kneel on) she spoke. "Tonight marks an important event in Moroi history" she started. "Tonight the Dragomir tiara is handed over to the first dhampir Princess." She toke a moment to let that settle in and then continued "summoning Rosemarie Dragomir escorted by Guardian Dimitri Belikov".


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Dimitri and I were forced to sleep in the hospital overnight. Lissa woke us up the next day and we were discharged with copies of the ultrasounds, blood and DNA test results reports and faxes from the queen about the altered laws and my name change.

As it turns out she was coming out in 8 hours from the time I woke up to crown me as Princess Dragomir, discuss my own guardian detail (ugh) and give me access to the Dragomir accounts and a new wardrobe. Liss ain't gonna be happy when she hears this on top of my relationship and blood bond with Dimitri, access to magic more unique than hers and the twins.

We got to her room and locked the door behind us "spill!" Was all she said and we handed over the file to let it do the talking for us and I blocked her emotions- I was not risking the reaction I would have if her reaction was sour. "I actually hate you" she said playfully. "You two will make great parents and I'm spoiling my little nieces or nephews or one of each absolutely rotten!" She squealed. "I'm gonna help you adjust to court life and teach you how to deal with the politics. Thanks for taking the extra stress off. I always thought of you as a sister and now you actually are. I love not being the only Dragomir anymore!" That was a relief.

"no more secrets though Rose".

"Agreed, but you do understand why I had to though."

"Yes. Now come on we have a coronation to prepare for!" The excitement returned and I opened up the bond again and felt only positive emotions and no blocks on her end.

Dimitri styled my hair so that I had two braids that curled around both side of my head and met at the nape of my neck off to my left and joined into one and continued down the front. It would envelope the tiara perfectly. As Dimitri did my hair Liss went to collect the gown Tatiana had had made for me and sent to admin. Liss and Dimitri helped me into it. Liss gave me a light make up job, then went to prepare for her role in my coronation and shooed Dimitri out the door and told him to return in a tux.

The 8 hours went fast and before I knew it Liss and Dimitri were escorting me across the empty campus to the receiving hall. Liss murmured a few words to the queen and slipped into position quietly. The queen then entered everyone bowing and Tatiana moving straight up to the stage not pausing to speak with anyone. Once she was on the stage (which had a table holding what assumed were coronation papers and a cushion I would clearly have to kneel on) she spoke. "Tonight marks an important event in Moroi history" she started. "Tonight the Dragomir tiara is handed over to the first dhampir Princess." She toke a moment to let that settle in and then continued "summoning Rosemarie Dragomir escorted by Guardian Dimitri Belikov".


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

We somehow got all the stuff home and slept. When we awoke we awoke to a call from Tatiana needing me in a council meeting regarding the naming of the queens heir. I was on a plane with my guards within the hour and in court writhing a couple of hours. I was whisked away the moment I stepped off the plane and into the council meeting. Tatiana started immediately and got straight to the point- she wanted Lissa as queen by the end of summer break.

There were arguments about her age, spirit etc.. They all saw reason though when Tatiana said she felt Lissa was more adept to finding the perfect balance and compromises to settle the current issues plaguing the council and society. That she'd be fair and just and would put her people first- at that Tatiana allowed me time chime in and add that Liss would even sacrifice her magic to maintain a level head in order to serve wisely. The most controversial reason was that she would be able to bring our behaviours to the 21st century whilst maintaining the esteemed traditions and royal rites. Tatiana would not name her heir until there was a unanimous vote and eventually there was.

Three hours later and Liss, Dimitri and I were in Tatiana's meeting room informing Liss of the decision. To say Liss was shocked would be a gross understatement. When Tatiana explained why and that she's also have her LeHigh offer being played out Liss accepted (not that she could refuse). Liss was dismissed and Tatiana offered my a chance to go to uni for my own sake (and to help my political understandings in general) and I accepted. An hour later we announced Liss as Tatiana's heir.

The 4 of us joined the rest of council to plan the upcoming coronation. When all was decided we retired to our chambers. All except Dimitri and I who had to turn around and head to the queens private chambers.

What was waiting for us was unbelievable. 2 notes, 1 note that read "the new Dragomir watch your back you, Dimka and your children are not safe. I will get my Dimka at whatever cost. Lissa's throne will not be safe- I won't let you be the one to rebuild the Dragomir line with my Dimka. Tatiana will regret brining in the adaptations to the quorum law- royal dhampirs is an absurd idea. You will regret it Tatiana and Rose. Watch your backs!". I turned to Dimitri "that's Tasha, that has to be Tasha I mean "not rebuild the Dragomir line with my Dimka". She wants you and she wants Christian and Liss to rebuild the esteemed Dragomir line with only Moroi."

"Roza, shhhhh. It's ok i won't let her hurt our family. Our family is ours and she isn't going to meddle. I knew she was passionate and has been obsessed with me as long as I've known her but this is too far. Threatening the queen and my Princess and family is way overstepping it." He held me close and stroked my hair and I calmed down.

"Your majesty could you please have that note tested and tracked to see that it is Natasha Ozera's craftsmanship?"

"Sure Guardian Belikov, and here's note 2" she stated whilst handing over the other note.

"Dearest Tatiana,

The quorum law ought to be reversed a royal dhampir is not a good idea- Rosemarie Hathaway is the worst possible choice to be the Dragomir Princess and the future queens only family. That Guardian Belikov will be granted a lordship once married to Rosemarie is worse. You know as well as I the reputation that girl has for being an unreliable and untrustworthy rebellious bloodwhore. How you can believe her children are Belikov's unnatural offspring is disconcerting to say the least. There is another Dragomir, Eric's illegitimate daughter to a Moroi showgirl- Mastrano if I remember rightly. Find this child, revoke the quorum law changes and strip Rosemarie and Belikov of their titles- it's for the best." Dimitri read it aloud. How could anyone do this? "Hang on! Are you thinking what I am Dimitri?"

"Jill?!" He half questioned/ exclaimed.

"Yup." I turned to Tatiana "we already know her".

"I'll call her in tomorrow but I will not remove that quorum law change- I need you on council Rose and Vasilisa needs your support".

"Thank you your majesty" Dimitri and I said in unison after Tatiana sent us to bed.

We awoke the next day and were called in at 12 to meet with Liss, Tatiana and Jill. All was revealed and Jill offered her support and volunteered a blood and DNA test. When the results came back confirming Jill's lineage things grew uncomfortable. Liss could only think of her dad cheating on her mom, then did the math and realised that her dad was only trying to cope with the loss of her grandad- her mom hadn't been any help and he'd disappeared. Jill could only see her world turned upside down.

I turned to Jill "you'll adjust, I know what it's like to be thrown into royal life head first".

"Thank you Rose. This situation is similar yet different but I know you'll be there for me."

"So will I" Dimitri said from beside me.

"As will I" Lissa finally recovered "it's hard on all of us but we are one big family. The biggest the Dragomirs have been in a while if you include Dimitri and the twins. We are up against some opposition and we won't get through this without each other. I love you guys- yes Jill you too, you're my little sister officially but I've thought of you like a sis like I thought of Rose as a sis and need to embrace this change in the same way.".

We had a few hours to kill so Liss showed Jill the spa we'd seen last time and the 2 got extensive massages and they're nails done. Dimitri and I stuck to foot and hand massages. I don't know how or why she did it but I ended up with Ambrose again and Dimitri bristled beside me when images of the last time ran through my head- unwelcome. "Rose, what brings you back?"

"I think you know Ambrose."

"Ahh, Princess Dragomirs first royal duty."

"Ugh, drop the 'Princess' Ambrose"

"But it suits you Roza and your adorable when you have that "drop the title" moment and your face is always priceless. You need to get used to it milaya" Dimitri interjected.

"I don't know why I let you get away with it- very possibly because you always say 'my Princess'."

"Hang on, you 2 are the power couple. The one attain is changing laws for. Belikov and Dragomir" Ambrose said with a hint of awe in his voice.

"Yes" Dimitri and I said in unison.

"Rose do you mind me asking, but how far along are you with the twins?"

"Five weeks, but they develop at the rate of about a month a week due to magic use" Dimitri explained proudly.

"They're definitely yours aren't they?" Ambrose asked Dimitri.

"Yup, without a doubt. I'm bound to Rose so I know the truth. They're ours" he replied with pride and love for his family clear in his voice.

When we got back to the academy Tasha was waiting in the guardian dorm lobby. 'She has some nerve' I sent through the bond to Dimitri. 'You're not wrong there' came Dimitri's response mentally.

"Dimka, Princess" Tasha said curtly.

"Lady Ozera" Dimitri and I responded just as coldly and in unison.

"Dimka can we talk in private? Princess that ok?"

"No Lady Ozera, anything you can say to Dimitri I will hear anyway."

"Dimka?" she pleaded with Dimitri.

"What you have to say to me you can say to us. And it's Guardian Belikov to you Lady Ozera."

"Fine."

"We got your note you sent to Tatiana. Your support is much appreciated" Dimitri said coolly. "You're not getting near my family. I was never yours. The Dragomir line will be rebuilt with Rose and I. Tatiana is not removing those changes to the quorum law- accept it. If you want the Moroi side of the line to grow talk to your nephew. You've crossed a line and will be appropriately punished when the evidence shows your threatening note was indeed yours."

"But Dimka" she whined.

"Remove her" I said to 2 nearby guardians and recognising my authority they did. "If that added stress harms our children she'll pay" I said as Dimitri led me through the corridors and into his room.

"I agree" he said as I laid down on the bed. "Is it time to pick names?" Dimitri asked.

"Hells yeah!" I squealed. "We need a traditional Dragomir name for each and a Russian name for each" i said laying down the rules.

"Belikov- Dragomir or Dragomir- Belikov?"

"Hmmm lemme ask Liss what she would do if it was her and Christian- knowing them it's probably sorted." I opened up the bond with her and sifted through her memories to find they'd decided 'Dragomir- Ozera' on the basis the first name always held more power and was your main bloodline. "They're gonna go Dragomir first" and explained why.

"Okay now traditional Dragomir names now that we're gonna go 'Dragomir-Belikov'" he said enthusiastically.

"Rhea for our little girl?" I asked

"Rhea Dragomir-Belikov, sounds good" he tried it out and agreed.

"André?"

"André Dragomir-Belikov, perfect!" He said happily.

"Now, first names. Russian- no if, buts or maybes."

"No argument here Roza."

"Vaisya?" I suggested.

"You and Liss are gonna do that best friends thing and include the others name in your child's aren't you?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Guilty as charged."

"Vaisya Rhea Dragomir-Belikov. As beautiful as her mother. Yes!"

"Yes?!"

"Yes!" He leaned in and kissed me lightly then repeated huskily "yes".

"Hmmm, Kristofer?"

"Kristofer André Dragomir-Belikov. Perfect" he said with a smile.

When we told the gang Lissa and Christian swelled with pride and honour hearing versions of their names being handed on to our babies. The others laughed at "how totally typically royally" we'd picked the names, and the noticeable absence of English names. "Guys we have some news for you" Liss started nervously "their's gonna be a little Dragomir-Ozera joining the ever regrowing Dragomir line".

"Dragomir-Ozera's plural" I interject before anyone else has time to react. "I just checked your aura Liss- you have an extra three."

"Wow" Adrian was the first to recover. "Congrats cuz- Aunt Tatiana will be happy the line is recovering."

"There's another Dragomir in this room" Jill joined the conversation "me. Congrats sis."

That caught them off guard. "Wow, you Dragomirs are spreading like the plague now" Christian was the first to pipe up.

"You can talk Sparky- you're responsible for 3 of them!" I snapped good-naturedly.

"Too true Princess."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't use my title."

I regularly did high intensity magic training over the next 3 weeks and as a result was at full term and in labor before I knew it. I was walking to morning training with Dimitri when the contractions started and 8 hours later I pushed Kristofer out followed soon after by Vaisya. We were kept in the clinic over the weekend and since I self-healed I was allowed to start training again- properly.

When I returned to classes on Monday Dimitri tailed me with the twins so I could feed them and what not. All the Moroi girls cooed and the novices wanted to know how much ass they would kick when old enough. Stan naturally didn't like them being in his class because he didn't like it when I was in class. I has some type of bond with them that let me know exactly what they needed and was able to tend to it before they could kick up a fuss.

It went on like this until trials 9 weeks later. Dad had stayed since my birthday and loves the twins to no end. Mom showed up just before trials- 3 almost 4 months pregnant! I got one las hold before handing them over to their daddy and being called "Princess Rosemarie Dragomir". The trials passed in a haze except for having to protect 2 'Moroi' from 6 'Strigoi' and get them to safety on the other side of the bridge put with 'Strigoi' on each end I had no option but to cut the bridge. The only other part I remember was having been attacked by Dimitri and when I'd eventually 'staked' he flipped me over and kissed me. When he pulled back and pulled me up he whispered huskily in my ear "that was a sample of what you'll get for your grad present tonight. Congrats milaya". Everyone cheered and whistled as we walked out of the arena hand in hand.

"How did I not see you coming through the bond?" I asked "and where are our twins?- never mind I found 'em they're with my mom".

"You didn't see me coming because you used your magic to block yourself off from all bonds and the magic. It sorta freaked me out when I went to check on you and came across wall but was able to use it to my advantage. I wasn't told until 2 minutes before hand I was your last challenge. Once you recognised it as me the wall to block me was dropped. And it freaks me out the bond you have with the twins, always being one step ahead of them, I'll never be able to be half the parent you will."

"Don't worry you'll be great- and they'll probably start to hate it when their older, me being able to tend to their every need before the can ask. Never being able to plan, hide or lie."

I stood through grad with everyone else. I was called forward when my score was announced and apparently I had to get a special mark to signify I was in the top 1% of the schools trial score history. Three hours later and all my friends and now hugely extended family was there. I talked to a few other novices and found they had a different course to me and asked Dimitri on our way to the cabin. "You were given a different course and 2 Moroi because you had so much extra real world experience. And they didn't exactly have a clue as to how you'd get out either."

"You mean they gave me a challenge they didn't know how to get out of?"

"Exactly."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"That's cause it is milaya- proves your better than the rest, just as I always knew."

We reached the cabin and he picked me up and carried me across the threshold bridal style.

When he put me down he said "I have a question for you" and gracefully lowered himself down on one knee "Your Highness Princess Rosemarie Dragomir, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Marry me, Roza" and pulled out a ring.

"Yes" I said quietly trying to not cry, then threw myself into his arms squealing "yes. yes. yes, yes, yes!". He slid the ring onto my finger and picked me up, spun me around and then took me to the bed. If I'd thought the last time here was bliss this time put that one to shame- not just the act which held all the same meaning and so much more, but because we were engaged had two beautiful children and I had just been marked as one if the top 1% in st vlads history.

Two days later at the Moroi grad I sat next to Jill who informed me Liss and Tatiana had invited her to Court for the summer. And that Eddie had grown a pair and asked her out. I asked her what her parents knew about her knowing her Dragomir lineage and said parents weren't informed of the latest updates. They were aware of her holiday visit to Court- but it was thought that was due to Eddie.

When we arrived at Court the following day Liss and Christian were direct to their own townhouse as were Dimitri and I. Both were courtesy of Tatiana and had fully furnished nurseries (with top of the line stuff much to my dismay). Tatiana gave Jill a unit. Eddie was given a room in guest housing but I promptly had Hans assign him to Jill and have another new graduate take his room.

Over the next 2 months we were busy prepping the coronation, in council meetings, visiting the doc with Liss, looking after the twins and catching up with each other. So it wasn't until after the coronation I noticed that I was month late. I told Dimitri and 15 minutes later he was back with a pregnancy test. I took it and my suspicions were confirmed. "Our family is expanding again comrade I said once I'd digested the positive sign.

"Really? How many do reckon it'll be this time?" He said clearly ecstatic at the thought of our quickly growing family.

"I'm hoping only 1" I checked my aura in the mirror "it's 3, I just checked- I have 4 auras".

"Cheer up Rose- I know you want a big family like I do."

"Yeah, but I start collage in four weeks."

"You can always defer a semester if you want."

"I'll call Tatiana now and update her."

"That's my Princess" he said with a massive smile on his face and in his voice.

I called Tatiana and he made the arrangements.

Over the next 6 weeks I kept using the magic, building endurance and finding new ways to manipulate it. I made sure I did a selfheal each day and constantly had my shield up, except for sleeping. Dimitri didn't like me using the magic- especially to purposely speed up the pregnancy but he understood the reasons.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

I had been offered a place on Elite Jr as head and on Elite. I got my letters when every other novice (except Eddie) was given their assignments the day after coronation and was informed training for Elite would start in 8 weeks. Elite Jr would start in 12 weeks and I had to work out the program, uniform, code of conduct and the types of missions my Jrs would be sent out on. Tatiana had had Elite Jr set up as a way to challenge the top ranked graduates from 18-23 years of age. And to appease council in order for Liss to come up with a balanced way to give Moroi who wanted to fight a chance and 'increase dhampir numbers'. It was no surprise when I was told I'd be heading up the Jrs.

It was 2 weeks before I had my first Elite meeting and I went into labour four hours later and my three gorgeous girls were born. Like before I self-healed and we were home 3 days later. 10 days before my first Elite session I was in the gym with Dimitri and the twins sand triplets and was working on my reaction times with newfangled gadgets when I hear the door open and check the shadow to learn its Tasha and send her flying back out the door and put a shadow shield around my family. I not once in that process faltered under the machines I was training with. Unfortunately Tasha didn't seem to get the memo and I had to repeat the entire process time and again until my first Elite meeting. My first Elite meeting gave me some ideas to work with for Jr and had it sorted by the time that meeting came around.


End file.
